Yuletide Meeting
by writergirl3005
Summary: A little one-shot on what happened after Jellal found Erza during the Christmas Omake. Rewritten fic.


Jellal made his way through the snow-covered streets of Magnolia. He had to see Erza. He had felt her distress through the bond they shared. Since he was in the area, he decided to check up on her and cheer her up. And if he was lucky, he could get a kiss under the mistletoe.

He walked towards the Fairy Tail guild hall, knowing that Erza would most likely be there. He hung back a little, not wanting to actually go inside the guild hall. Fairy Tail was a rowdy place even on a regular day. With the alcohol flowing freely on Christmas Eve, it would be so much worse.

Erza had yet to forgive some of the guild members for what happened the last time he had been dragged into their drunken antics. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of that incident.

He spotted a flash of scarlet in the corner of his eye. Erza. She was coming towards him. He smiled, waiting for her to notice him.

It was only when Erza got closer did he noticed that she was completely naked. Well, she did have a Santa hat on, but Jellal didn't think it counted.

He sighed in irritation. _If I told Macbeth once, I told him a hundred times, he should stop sending me perverted visions of Erza._

But no matter how many times he lectured Macbeth about it, the mage continued to do so. And it wasn't only Macbeth; it seemed as if all of his guild members' favourite pastime had become teasing Jellal about his relationship (or lack thereof) with Erza. Jellal blamed Merdy for that.

Erza looked up, sensing his presence. Her eyes grew wide as she took him in.

_Here it comes,_ thought Jellal. _She is going to jump me and the vision would disappear._

"Ah-No-This is-" stammered Erza.

_Strange_, thought Jellal. _Macbeth's illusions don't usually act like this. And he is nowhere near Magnolia; I'm out of the range of his powers._

Erza dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball. "It's not what you think! Really! D-Don't look!"

Jellal blinked. And it clicked in his mind. _It's really her!_

He walked over to her, taking off his coat. "Looks like you partied a little too hard with your friends, huh?" he asked as he draped his coat over her shoulders.

"I'm ashamed," mumbled Erza, her gaze fixed on the snow-covered ground at her feet.

"Have you been drinking?" Jellal asked. She must have drunk quite a bit if she was reduced to this state.

"Uh… It seems that way," she said. She had yet to lift her head. "Everyone was getting all flirty with one another, and I felt left out. I guess I got kinda jealous. That's all I can remember."

A small smile formed on Jellal's face. "My, my," he said. It warmed his heart to know that Erza had missed him so much. And now it was time for him to do what he had intended when he stepped into Magnolia - cheer up Erza.

"I'll escort you home," he said, gently lifting Erza to her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist. The tips of her hair brushed against his arm. A part of Jellal wished that he had worn a short-sleeved shirt - despite how impractical it would be in this weather - so that he could feel Erza's hair on his skin.

"No, that's-" Erza began, but she was cut off by a massive shiver which ran down her spine.

"You must be cold," he muttered. "Come closer." He pulled her as close to him as he could, giving her as much warmth as he could provide.

"Mm…" she said, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's pretty warm."

The strands of her hair at the top of her head tickled his face. He resisted the urge to bury his face in the scarlet strands. He needed to get her home as soon as possible.

A part of him was glad that it had been snowing heavily these past few days. It meant that the streets were empty and no one would see Erza Scarlet, S-class Fairy Tail mage in the company of a known criminal. He didn't want Erza to get into trouble because of him.

Luckily Fairy Hills was only a short walk from the guild hall. Erza sighed in relief as they stepped through the door, no doubt being glad to be out of the cold.

He had intended to drop her off at her room, but she tugged him inside. "I want you to stay with me tonight," she said, her voice slightly slurred.

"I'll take the couch," said Jellal. "Why don't you take a shower so that you can warm up?"

Erza shook her head. "No. I want you to stay in bed with me."

"Erza," he said hesitantly, "I'm not sure if that is wise-"

She shook her head. "I just want to sleep next to you and cuddle. You can be my teddy bear for the night." She pointed her finger at her closet. "I'm sure I have some sleep pants for you to wear, but you might have to dig through a lot of clothes to find them."

Jellal knew that there was no arguing with Erza right now. When she made up her mind about something, it was hard to get her to change it. He walked into her massive closet - which was the size of a large room - marvelling at the selection of clothes she had.

Not only did she have clothes for any conceivable occasion, but she also had many armours as well. And this was just the stuff she had in her closet. There was no telling how much stuff she had in her Requip space. As he began searching, he heard the shower start and Erza happily singing.

It took him a while to find a pair of pants among all the clothes Erza had. By then, Erza had finished showering; he heard her puttering about in her room. He was absolutely sure that the pants were his own. He didn't even want to think about how it got into Erza's closet. He slipped them on and made his way back into Erza's room.

She was lying on her bed, having requipped into a pair of pyjamas. There was no sign of his coat. Jellal didn't think that he would be seeing his coat anytime soon.

Jellal slid underneath the covers next to Erza and wrapped an arm around her. He buried his face in her hair and took a sniff. Her hair smelled like the strawberry shampoo she used.

It didn't take long for Erza to fall asleep. Soon after that, she had wrapped herself around him like an octopus. Jellal chuckled softly. Erza had always been a physically affectionate person. He basked in the comfort her presence provided and soon after, he fell asleep.

The first thing Jellal was aware of when he woke up was the smell of something cooking. The other side of the bed was cold; Erza must have woken up a while ago.

As he yawned and stretched, Erza entered the room carrying a tray with two plates of food and two steaming mugs. She was dressed in her usual blue skirt and white blouse ensemble. Her hair was loose; Jellal enjoyed the sight of it spilling down her shoulders.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she set the tray on the dresser next to the bed.

"Much better than I usually do," he said with a grin. "It must have been the company."

She returned his smile and sat down on the bed next to him, her cheeks pink. "I enjoyed the company as well," she said, tracing patterns over his bare chest, causing him to shiver.

She leaned forward and gently kissed him. His blood boiled in his veins. "I thought we were going to have breakfast," he muttered.

Erza straddled his thighs, her hand still tracing patterns on his chest. She leaned forward, the strands of her hair falling down to tickle him. "You know me better than that Jellal," she said, a teasing smirk on her face. She brushed her lips along his jaw, stopping right next to his ear. "I always have dessert first," she whispered.

He smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Two Days Later

Gray knew that he was going to die. Erza was going to kill him for daring her to do something so humiliating. At least all of Erza's dares had been confined to the guild hall.

He just had to be a vengeful idiot and have her walk home naked!

Well in his defence, he didn't think that Erza would actually do it. But he knew that Erza would not see it that way. She would want revenge. And now, he was facing certain death.

The worst part was the fact that Erza hadn't been seen in the guild for two days. What if she had gotten sick? As if Erza needed any more reason to be mad at him! Erza was a horrible patient - she hated staying in bed for any reason.

No matter how many times he asked, none of the girls who lived in Fairy Hills would tell him anything about Erza's condition.

"There is nothing to worry about Gray," said Mira, her demonic smirk fixed on her face. "You might be surprised by her reaction. She'll be coming in today, so you don't have to worry any more."

Easy for her to say. She wasn't the one who was about to be murdered. But perhaps the she-demon would actually enjoy seeing Erza eviscerate him. And with the confirmation that Erza was coming into the guild hall today - well, it was better to face Erza and have it over and done with.

Even Juvia wasn't that bothered about the prospect of his impending demise. "Don't worry Gray-sama," she said. "Juvia is confident that Erza would not harm Gray-sama. And even if she does, Juvia would be glad to nurse Gray-sama back to health."

All too soon, the guild hall doors slammed open and Erza strode into the room. Her eyes scanned the guild, obviously looking for Gray. The minute she spotted him, she made a beeline towards him.

Gray gulped. This was it. He took a deep breath and braced himself for what was to come.

He was shocked, to say the least when Erza wrapped her arms around him in a hug and slammed him into her armour. He was going to have a bruise on his cheek for sure.

"Thank you, Gray," she said as she released him. She then walked to the counter to order her usual strawberry cake.

Gray had no idea what happened, but if he was going to get away with just a bruise on his cheek, he wasn't going to question anything.


End file.
